NaruSaku Lemonade
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: NaruSaku lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Another **One-Shot!**

**Sakura: **NaruSaku **One-Shot**.

**Naruto: **Yes!

**Rukoyo: **What about the rest of us?

**Me: **You'll get your time soon.

**Everyone: **Fine. Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Enjoy!

**Let's Go!**

**Summary: **

Naruto comes home after a hard day or work at his office and he's exhausted. Ever since he's received the new position he comes home later and later and barely has enough time to spend time with his family anymore.

**morning**

"What time will you be home tonight?" Sakura asked her husband as she watched him put on his shirt and tie.

Naruto sighed, "Not sure, Orochimaru's working me extra hard now that he gave me this promotion."

"Just tell him that you need to be home before nine tonight okay?" Sakura sat up and walked up to him.

"I'll ask him to lighten up on me," Naruto leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Sakura responded by doing the same and pulled away, "Have a good day at work."

Naruto put on his jacket and picked up his bag, "You too." He kissed her cheek and left home.

Sakura walked out their room and down the hall, "Naruku, Sakuto, Sasushi, Kakake, get ready for school!"

Naruku, who was the oldest child, nine, ran out his room and down the hall pass his mother, "Mom! Get Sushi!"

"It's Sasushi!" Sasushi was their second and oldest daughter, seven, ran after him and tackled him down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Sakura shouted down at them and saw they were okay.

"Mommy," Sakuto was the youngest out of the four kids and she was only two. She walked out her room rubbing her eyes half-awake.

"Come here sweetie," Sakura picked up Sakuto and saw Kakake walk out his room.

"Morning mother," Kakake was reading a book as he walked by and downstairs. He stepped on his older siblings and out the house. Kakake was five and read books way beyond his level.

"Kakake!" Naruku pushed down Sasushi and ran out after him.

"Wait up!" Sasushi ran out after them.

Sakura sighed, "Why can't all of them be like you and Kakake?" Sakura looked at Sakuto and saw she was sucking her thumb with her head on Sakura's shoulder asleep. Sakura smiled, "Back to bed, way to early for you anyway."

**later that night**

Naruto pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked inside and into the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the counter and sat at the table. He sighed heavily and rubbed his neck, "It's midnight, Sakura's going to kill me."

"No, Sakura isn't," Sakura walked into the kitchen and sat in Naruto's lap. "Orochimaru wouldn't let you leave early?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and shook his head, "That old snake has issues with me."

"Well not with me because I was able to convince him to give you the day the rest of the week off," Sakura smiled.

"You did?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yup," Sakura nodded.

"I love you more and more everyday," Naruto hugged her.

"The kids will be out late tomorrow because Kakake, Sasushi, and Naruku are all spending the night over at friend's houses and Sakuto is going over to your parent's place to spend the night," Sakura licked his cheek. "That means we have the whole house to ourselves tomorrow."

Naruto smirked and stood up holding her, "Well then, I know what we're doing tomorrow."

Sakura giggled as Naruto carried her upstairs and to their room.

Naruto put her down and took off his jacket, "Tomorrow will be just me and you."

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, "I can't wait."

Naruto took off his tie and shirt and threw them into the corner of the room. He took off his belt and pants and stretched. He climbed into bed with Sakura and held her close, "I'm guessing you're off the rest of the week also?"

"Yes I am," Sakura said.

"That means we can get to know each other all over again," Naruto lay his head on hers.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Sounds fun."

**next day**

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Naruto waved to his parents as they walked away with Sakuto. "Bye Sakuto, have fun at grandma and grandpa's house."

Sakuto smiled and waved back.

Naruto watched them get in their car and drive off. He walked inside and saw Sakura standing in the main hall way. He smirked and walked up to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her against the wall and slipped his tongue in her mouth and she responded by doing the same. Their tongues fought fiercely and Naruto grabbed Sakura's ass. Sakura moaned into the kiss and tugged on his shirt.

She broke the kiss and she was almost out of breath, "Upstairs."

Naruto held her bridal style, "Gladly." Naruto walked upstairs and laid Sakura down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and saw Sakura pull of hers as well with her bra. "I missed looking at you like this Sakura-chan," Naruto leaned down and kissed her neck.

Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto kissed and bit her neck as he made his way down to her breast. He massaged her right breast and sucked on the left one. Sakura's cries of pleasure increased and she complained when Naruto stopped, "Why did you stop."

"Because," Naruto pulled off Sakura's skirt and panties, "I plan to show you everything I showed you when we were younger."

Sakura knew what he was talking about and blushed, "Are you sure you want too?"

Naruto leaned back down and kissed down Sakura's chest to her stomach, "I'm positive. It's been months, almost a year since we've been like this. We have four kids, both of us working, barely enough time for me and you time anymore." Naruto licked her inner thigh and heard her moan. He licked down her thigh to her folds and heard her cry out. Naruto licked her folds and heard her cry out.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura moaned.

Naruto slipped his tongue into her and felt her grab his hair. He continued doing what he was doing and heard her cries grow louder and louder.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out as she reached her climax.

Naruto swallowed her juices and licked her clean, "I missed this taste."

Sakura sighed heavily, "I missed it when you did that."

Naruto hovered over her and kissed her neck, "I love you Sakura-chan."

Sakura moaned, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto lifted her legs and pushed inside. They both moaned and Naruto looked down at her, "I've missed this feeling. All I've done for the last month was remember our times together as teenagers."

Sakura blushed, "I don't look the same as I did as a teenager."

"You're right," Naruto grabbed her hand, "You grow more and more beautiful everyday. I'm glad I married you and I'm glad you're the mother of my children. I wouldn't have it any other way Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed, "Now I remember why I married you." Sakura sat up and kissed his cheek, "I married you for your kindness towards me and your determination. I love you because you're the best farther any child could ask for and the best husband any woman could ask for."

Naruto kissed her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues fought and he began to thrust. She moaned into the kiss and Naruto lay on top of her. Their hips grinded against each other and sweat formed on their bodies.

Naruto broke the kiss and his groans and moaned mix in with her moans. Naruto pulled Sakura up and leaned back against the headboard and Sakura instantly began to ride him. Naruto grabbed her ass with both hands and gripped it firmly. Sakura moaned and continued to rid him. Naruto groaned and moved his hand up her waist to her right breast, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto felt her walls tighten around him and he smirked, "You came already?"

Sakura blushed, "Shut up."

Naruto lay back on top of her and pulled out, "Turn over, I'm not done yet."

Sakura turned over and got on all fours. She looked over her shoulder at Naruto and saw her put one hand on her waist and the other on himself.

"I remember you use to like this one a lot," Naruto rubbed the head of his length on her folds.

Sakura moaned, "Don't tease Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked, "You like it though. You're drenched." Naruto pushed all the way inside her ass, "Anal use to be your favorite."

Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto saw her leak, "You came again." Naruto began to thrust, "I remember this feeling."

Sakura cried out with each thrust, "I remember too." She gripped the sheets tightly and her moans grew louder and louder with each thrust.

Naruto groaned and put his hands by her head. "Sakura-chan, I'm coming!"

"Inside Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out.

Naruto continued to thrust and both of them cried out as they came. Naruto pulled out and sat back against the bed and saw Sakura lay on her side, "I missed you Sakura-chan."

Sakura was panting and sat up. She smiled at him, "I missed you too Naruto-kun."

**next day**

Minato unlocked the door and left in Naruto's kid.

"Mommy!" Sasushi yelled out and saw Naruto be pushed out the kitchen. "Daddy?"

"Hey sweetie," Naruto added with a nervous laugh and fixed his pants.

"Why are your pants unbuttoned?" Kakake asked.

"Had fun?" Naruto asked.

"Daddy!" Sakuto ran up to him and jumped on him.

"Hey baby," Naruto caught her and kissed her cheek. "How's my beautiful baby girl?"

Sakuto giggled and saw Sakura in the kitchen, "Mommy."

Sakura finished buttoning up her shirt, "Hi sweetie." Sakura walked up to them and took her. She hugged her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Mommy," Sakuto hugged back and smiled.

"Where you too fucking?" Kakake asked with a straight face.

"Where did you hear that word?" Naruto asked.

"Grandpa Jiraya said you and Mommy do it to have us and I read about it in his book from Uncle Kakashi," Kakake reached into his back and pulled out Jiraya's latest book.

Naruto took the book, "I didn't know it came out."

"Naruto," Sakura glared at him.

"I mean," Naruto threw it into the living room. "Come with me," Naruto picked up Kakake and put him over his shoulder. "Time out for using a bad word," Naruto walked upstairs.

"Haha! Kakake got in trouble," Naruku cheered.

"Thank you Dad," Sakura looked at Minato who was standing in the hallway.

"You're welcome, be careful from now on," Minato winked and left the house.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Go get washed up for lunch."

"What're we having?" Naruku asked.

"Sushi and rice balls," Sakura said.

"Ha! Now we're going to eat Sushi," Naruku ran upstairs and his little sister Sasushi ran after him.

Sakura giggled, "Why can't they be like you?"

Sakuto shrugged.

**The End**

**Me: **Next **One-Shot **is Kiba and Hinata **First Time!**

**Hinata: **Naruto's popular though.

**Naruto: **Yeah, because it's my show. ***smiles***

**Sakura: **Shut up Naruto-kun.

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan.

**Me: **Closing please.

**Kiba: **Thank you for reading. Please **R&R. **Kyu-chan apologizes for the late updates, she's been extremely busy lately.

**Me: **Sorry.

**Everyone: **Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **My first one-shot lemon!

**Sakura: **Special Christmas edition.

**Everyone: **Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Let's Go!**

The Rokudaime was busy as usually and at the one place he didn't want to be on Christmas. He wanted to be at home with his wife and kids but sadly, work had piled up and he had to finish before he left his office.

Naruto sighed heavily and looked at the picture of his wife Sakura and their three kids, Noku, Saiki, and Nari. It was taken earlier this year after Saiki's third birthday and Noku, his five year old son was on his shoulders while Sakura held their youngest Saiki and Nari, their oldest daughter, who was now eight, was in the front.

Naruto looked at the final report and sighed. It had to be at least eight inches thick and he didn't want to finish it. It was already four in the afternoon and considering the fact he had to read all of that, it would take him several hours to read and fill out. It _sucks Tsunade-baa-chan banged me from using my clones_.

He heard the door open and saw Saiki run in first. He saw Noku and Nari run in after her with Sakura behind them. All three of them jumped on Naruto in his chair and hugged him

"What're you guys going here?" Naruto hugged them back and stood up holding Saiki.

"They wanted to see you since you weren't there when they opened presents," Sakura smiled.

"Thank you," the three of them said in unison.

"You're welcome," Naruto picked up Saiki and kissed her cheek.

"We have to go to the Christmas party tonight," Sakura told him.

"Right," Naruto looked at her. "I'll come home now, I can always finish my reports in the morning," Naruto heard his kids cheer.

"Yay!" Noku pulled his hands, "I can beat your high score."

"As if," Naruto put Noku over his shoulder and Sakura giggled.

**later that night at the Christmas Party**

"Nice Santa outfit Naruto," Kiba joked with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan made me wear it," Naruto readjusted the hat he was wearing.

"At least he isn't a reindeer," Sasuke looked at Kiba with his antlers.

"Shut up Uchiha," Kiba growled at him.

"Daddy," Kina, Kiba's daughter, pulled on his shirt.

Kiba smiled and picked her up, "Yup baby?"

"Mommy said Santa would have a present for me," Kina smiled at Naruto.

Naruto patted her head, "Of course." He reached into the bag he had near by and gave her a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. All the better presents were given to Naruto by his friends so he could hand them out later.

Kina took it, "Can I open it?"

"Of course," Kiba put her down.

Kina unwrapped the paper and only saw a leash, "A leash?"

"Ah wait," Naruto reached into the bag against and pulled out a puppy, "this goes with it."

Kina took the puppy, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Naruto saw her run off and show the other kids her new puppy.

"I knew she would love it," Kiba grinned proudly.

"Of course," Naruto shrugged and saw Sakura walk up with her friends and she was wearing a Mrs. Clause costume.

"Santa, where's my present?" the girls all pouted.

Naruto laughed and reached in the bag and each handed them a box their husbands got them. They all opened them and gasped at the jewelry. Inside were diamond necklaces with earrings to match from each of their husbands.

"Thank you Santa," Sakura kissed Naruto deeply and Naruto kissed back.

"Mommy's kissing Santa," Saiki said.

All the kids gagged, "Ew!"

Sakura pulled away and all the adults laughed.

"So was that my present?" Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Nope," Sakura giggled. "You're present comes after the party Santa."

"Okay Mrs. Clause," Naruto kissed her cheek and saw Sakura take all the kids to the kitchen with the other women so they could eat.

**later that night**

Naruto walked out his daughter Saiki's room and closed the door silently. The kids were exhausted from all the fun they had at the party and everyone was gone now. He walked back to his room and found Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a more revealing Mrs. Clause outfit.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto walked over to her, "Best present ever."

Sakura giggled and pulled down his pants and boxers. He had changed out of his Santa outfit not to long ago and changed into his usually sleep wear, pajama bottoms. Sakura got on her knees and licked his hardened length and heard Naruto moan. It's been a while since they had sex since he was so busy with his duty as Rokudaime and every night he came home he would play with the kids, eat, and then go to sleep. Sakura put his entire length in her mouth and heard Naruto groan in pleasure. Sakura began to bob her head against him and felt him put his hands on her head.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto was panting now.

Sakura swirled her tongue around his length as she bobbed her heard and felt him throbbing in her mouth. She gained speed.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto moaned her name as he shot his load into her mouth.

Sakura swallowed all of it and took him out of his mouth, "Heh, you never fail to impress me with how much you cum."

Naruto lifted Sakura off the floor and laid her on their bed. Naruto leaned down and locked lips with Sakura. They slipped their tongues into each others mouths and Sakura moved her hand down to his staff and stroked it. Naruto moaned into the kiss and broke it, "I love you Sakura-chan."

She giggled, "How many times do you tell me that a day?"

"Not enough," Naruto smiled and kissed down her neck. She moaned and Naruto undid the string that held the front of her dress. Naruto threw it to the side and kissed her chest.

Sakura moaned and cried out when his mouth clasped her right breast, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto continued to suck on her breast and he massaged the other one. Naruto switched and Sakura couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Naruto then licked down her stomach to her waist and noticed she wasn't wearing an panties, "Naughty fox."

She giggled, "I'm your naughty fox though."

"And I intend to keep it that way," Naruto smiled at her and licked her inner thigh.

Sakura gripped his hair and put her legs on his shoulders. Naruto licked a line down from her thigh to her outer folds and then licked her clit. Naruto bit it softly and licked from her clit to her entrance. He inserted his tongue and Sakura cried out in pleasure. Naruto's tongue explored her insides and he clasped his mouth over her.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Sakura's body shuddered as she came into his mouth.

Naruto licked away her juices and hovered over her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Naruto-kun," she pulled him down into a passionate kiss and both their tongues fought again.

Naruto lay back on their bed so Sakura was on top and he slipped himself inside of her. Sakura broke the kiss and automatically started to ride him, "You're going to make me do all the work?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smirked, "This is _my_ Christmas present."

"But that also means you can do whatever you want with me," Sakura spoke between pants as she rode her husband.

"That's true," Naruto reached up and grabbed both her breast and felt Sakura ride faster.

Naruto sat up on his elbows and started to thrust his hips upward to match her rhythm. Naruto was always able to match her rhythm ever since they started dating years ago as teenagers. Sakura laid against him and grinded her hips against him as he thrusted harder into her with each thrust. Sakura cried out as she came again and lay against him panting.

Naruto rolled over so he was on top again, "We aren't done yet Sakura-chan." Naruto kept thrusting and Sakura cried out in pleasure as he reached her womb. Naruto was already close and felt Sakura's walls tightening around him again.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out his name, "Cum inside of me."

"What if you get pregnant?" Naruto said between pants.

She smiled up at him, "As long as it's your child I'll be proud to give birth to them."

Naruto smiled, "Sakura-chan." Naruto put her arms on his shoulder and thrusted more into her. Their moans mixed together and they came together. Naruto pulled out and turned Sakura over onto her hands and knees and pushed into her ass.

Sakura gripped the sheets, "Why do you like it there so much?"

"I like every part of you equally Sakura-chan," Naruto started thrusting. "You squeeze me more here anyway and you seem to like it here a lot."

Sakura cried out louder than before and gripped the sheets tighter.

Naruto grabbed one of her breast, "Shh, if you're too loud you'll wake up the kids."

Sakura put a hand over his that was on her breast and grabbed his free hand. She bit the sheets and moaned into the mattress as Naruto thrusted deeper and harder into her.

Naruto leaned over her and kissed Sakura and she wrapped a hand around the back of his head. Their tongues fought once again and they both came together. Naruto pulled out and lay next to Sakura panting, "I'm getting old."

Sakura giggled, "You are."

Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug and pulled the covers over them, "I love you Sakura-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun," Sakura closed her eyes. "Merry Christmas."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas."

**on New Years**

Naruto was off from work and was lying on the couch with Saiki fast asleep on him. He saw Sakura walk into the living room and she was crying, "Sakura-chan?" Naruto sat up slowly and put Saiki on the couch. He walked over to her and wiped the tears off her cheek, "Baby what's wrong?"

She giggled, "Nothing." She waved the pregnancy test she was holding, "I'm pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Really?"

She nodded, "Congratulations on child number for Hokage-sama."

Naruto picked her up and spun her around, "Yes!"

"Naruto-kun put me down," Sakura complained.

"I always treat my babies with the most care and you need to stay off your feet," Naruto smiled at her.

"Here we go again," Sakura rolled her eyes.

**The End**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Yay for **NaruSaku Lemonade!**

**Sakura: **What is it with you and lemons?

**Me: **They're fun.

**Naruto: **Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Rukoyo: **Naruto and Sakura are in high school. Naruto's a senior and Sakura's a sophomore, they're both in detention.

**Let's Go!**

Sakura was running to her next class hoping she wouldn't be late. Naruto Uzumaki, her boyfriend, made her late today since he wanted to make out this morning. Just as the bell rang she reached the door.

"Detention Ms. Haruno," Asuma said as he began to write on the board.

Sakura sighed, "Yes sir." Sakura walked over to her seat and sat next to Rukoyo, Naruto's younger sister.

"He's fault?" Rukoyo asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

"Poor Sakura," Rukoyo patted her head.

**at lunch**

"Whatever man," Naruto was sitting outside in the quad that was in the center of the entire school. He was sitting with his friends Sasuke and Kiba.

"I'm not kidding," Kiba said. "She's so innocent in public but such a freak between the sheets."

"I find that hard to believe," Sasuke ate some of his race cake.

"She'll be riding me like crazy," Kiba said. "She's shy in public but when she's alone with me, she's a different party."

"Whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes and saw Sakura sit next to him. "Hey Sakura-chan," he tried to kiss her cheek but ended up kissing her hand.

"I got a detention because of you," Sakura whined.

"Sorry," Naruto took her hand and kissed it. "I got one too so we'll be in detention together."

"Satashi is gonna be mad," Sakura said.

"I'll explain to him that we were making out and that you were late to class," Naruto said.

"No!" Sakura said. "You know Satashi doesn't like you."

"Oh whatever," Naruto kissed her cheek and put an arm over her shoulder. "Looks like we'll be in detention together this afternoon."

Sakura groaned, "I'm mad at you."

"I love you Sakura-chan," Naruto kissed her cheek again and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Say you love me too please?"

Sakura blushed, "You're embarrassing me."

"Say you love me and I'll stop," Naruto continued to rub his cheek against hers.

"I love you too Naruto-kun," Sakura blushed more.

Naruto stopped, "So let's hope we have fun in detention."

**later that day in detention**

"We're the only ones here?" Sakura groaned at the empty classroom. Gai was supposed to be watching them in detention but he left to Kakashi's room really quickly.

"They watch porn in Kakashi's classroom everyday after school," Naruto put his legs up on the desk and saw Sakura blush.

"Isn't Kakashi married to Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah which is why he watches his porn here after school," Naruto looked at Sakura and saw she had her skirt rolled up again but higher than usual. When she crossed her legs the edge of her skirt fell back revealing more of her thighs but he hated the fact that she had on thigh high socks but they were also a turn on.

"Naruto-kun, what're you staring at?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

"Since Gai isn't here," Naruto stood up and walked over to all the windows and closed the curtains, "we can have some fun." He locked the door and pulled the shades down over the small window in the classroom.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura watched her boyfriend push together two desk next to her.

Naruto walked over to her and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she responded by doing the same. Naruto pulled away and they were connected by a string of saliva. He licked his lips, "Let's do it here."

Sakura face flushed red, "In school? Naruto-kun I'm not having sex with you here."

"Why not," Naruto leaned down and kissed the sweet spot on her neck.

Sakura gasped and moaned, "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto licked her neck and sucked on her sweet spot. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt and felt her smooth skin.

"F-fine, we'll do it here but this is the first and last time," Sakura warned.

Naruto pulled away from Sakura and smiled, "Great." He stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand, "On the desk over here."

Sakura sat on the desks Naruto had put together and saw him stand between her legs, "I feel weird doing it here."

"Don't," Naruto smiled and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura responded by doing the same to him and their tongues explored each others mouths. Sakura moaned when she felt Naruto's hand go underneath her shirt.

Naruto unhooked her bra and grabbed her right breast and heard her moan get louder. He pulled away and raised an eye brow, "You're moaning louder than usual."

"S-shut up," Sakura complained. "I'm just nervous Naruto-kun."

"Really?" Naruto licked her neck. "Then you'll be embarrassed if I licked you down there?"

Sakura face went red, "Yeah."

"Then," Naruto grabbed her hand and put it down his boxers, "you wouldn't mind using your mouth down here right?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment but started moving her hand down his length and felt it was already hard, "Why here?"

Naruto growled in the back of his throat, "Because it'll be boring if we don't do anything else here."

"It's here at school though," Sakura whined as she continued to rub his staff.

"If you're still so embarrassed why are you still rubbing?" Naruto looked at her and saw her blush. "Don't act like you don't want to anymore," Naruto loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shirt. "Sakura-chan is just as dirty as me."

"Shut up," Sakura whined and unbuttoned his pants. She saw him bulge through his boxers.

"It's been a while since you used your mouth on me Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled. "How about you repay me for all those times I used my mouth on you down here," Naruto moved his hand underneath her skirt and pressed against her and felt she was soaked.

Sakura moaned and got off of the desk, "Fine, I'll do it." Sakura got on her knees and pulled Naruto's member out of his boxers. She stuck out her tongue and licked him from base to tip.

Naruto gripped her hair and groaned, "You'll have to swallow this time."

"I swallowed last time," Sakura whined.

"You spit last time," Naruto corrected her. "Plus I swallow for you all the time."

"All of it or most of it?" Sakura knew Naruto released a lot each time.

"All of it," Naruto smiled.

Sakura groaned and put all of his in her mouth. She started bobbing her head and heard Naruto moan in pleasure.

Naruto moaned, "I missed this feeling a lot Sakura-chan."

Sakura continued to move her head and felt herself get hot all over. She always got that way when she was like this with Naruto and she moaned when she started moving her hand over her folds.

Naruto groaned at the vibrations, "Ah Sakura-chan, here it comes."

Sakura bobbed her head faster and moved her hands faster.

Naruto held her head and shot his load into the back of her throat. Sakura struggled to hold all of it in her mouth but she swallowed most of it. Naruto pulled out of her mouth and saw her swallow the rest, "You did it."

Sakura blushed, "Why do you have to let out so much?"

"I don't know," Naruto smiled and pulled her up.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura saw a different look in his eyes.

"I've never done you in your uniform before," Naruto smiled. He bent her over on the desk and pulled down her panties.

"N-Naruto-kun," Sakura complained at his roughness.

"What?" Naruto grabbed her waist and rubbed against her folds. "Perfect, nice and wet."

Sakura blushed, "Don't tease."

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry babe. Here you go." Naruto pushed all the way in, "You're favorite dick in the world."

Sakura cried out in pleasure and gripped the edge of the desk, "Hurry Naruto-kun."

"You seem anxious to do it now," Naruto lifted her leg and started thrusting. "Is it because we might get caught?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, "What're you talking about?"

Naruto continued to thrust and put his mouth by her ear, "Gai usually comes back in twenty minutes and he has keys."

Sakura eyes widen, "Naruto-kun!"

"Ah, it's easier to move," Naruto licked her neck. "The thought of being caught turns you own huh?"

"S-Shut up!" Sakura whined.

"You're so cute," Naruto pulled out and turned around Sakura over. He pushes all the way in and held her legs.

He thrusted hard, fast, deep, and roughly into her and both their moans and groans filled the air. Sweat formed on both their bodies and Sakura's was enjoying Naruto more than she usually did.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out as she felt him reach deeper into her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto lifted Sakura off the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her legs and continued to thrust.

Sakura buried her face in his neck to keep from crying out to loud and scratched his back.

Naruto groaned, "Sakura-chan, I'm coming."

"Me too," Sakura cried out.

Naruto thrusted one more time and they both came at the same time. Naruto filled her up and Sakura clenched around him.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura moaned. "You're filling me up."

Naruto put Sakura back down on the desk and pulled out. He saw his seed drip out and saw the look on her face, "You have that look on your face."

Sakura looked away blushing, "Leave me alone."

"Heh," Naruto pulled up his boxers and pants. "Let's get dressed, detention is almost over."

Sakura pulled up her panties and fixed her shirt, "I hate you sometimes."

"But you love me most of the time," Naruto kissed her cheek and he fixed his shirt. He pushes the desk back and heard the lock jiggle. He took a towel out his duffle bag and wiped up his seed off the floor and threw it back in his bag. He sat down in his seat and Sakura sat in her.

Gai walked in, "Why did you two lock the door?"

"No reason," Sakura and Naruto both said.

**The End**

**Me: **Thank you for reading. Please **R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **A new **NaruSaku Lemonade! **

**Sakura: **Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Rokudaime Needs a Break**

"Rokudaime-sama," Shizune walked into the Hokage's office and saw Naruto look up from his papers. "Your wife is here to see you."

Naruto nodded and put his pen down. He watched his wife walk in wearing her medics uniform that was similar to Shizune's but she didn't wear the vest and the shirt was black. The shirt cut above her belly button and her pants were the same shade of black. Her pink hair was pinned into a bun and she wore a necklace around her neck with the Uzumaki symbol on it.

"Naruto-kun, you're still working?" Sakura walked over to him.

Naruto turned his chair sideways and watched her sit on his lap, "Yeah. It looks like it piled up while we were on our honeymoon Sakura-chan."

"I thought Sasuke was supposed to be taking care of your paperwork while we went on our honeymoon?" Sakura asked.

"He decided to stay home and 'play' with Naruko instead so my paperwork piled up in the end," Naruto sighed. "I'm almost done though so we can go home."

"How's your wrist?" Sakura asked. "You've been writing all day haven't you?"

"Yeah," Naruto held out his wrist and watched her hold it. "It sore a little bit but it'll be fine."

"I'm healing it," Sakura said and her hands glowed green. She heard Naruto sigh in satisfaction and she smiled at him, "All better."

"You're really happy lately," Naruto said.

"Of course," Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "We're finally married. Uzumaki Sakura," Sakura looked at her wedding ring.

Naruto kissed her forehead, "So Mrs. Uzumaki, what did you come here to talk to me about? Is it work related or marriage related."

"Marriage related," Sakura took up and took the pin out her hair. Her hair fell down her back and she ran her fingers through it, "Your mother asked me how many kids we were having in the middle of surgery."

Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura whined.

"I'm sorry," Naruto wiped his eyes. "That's funny. You're trying to save a life and she's talking about her grandchildren."

"She says we should have four," Sakura said and put her hands on her hips. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't want one child, they'd be lonely," Naruto said. "So four sounds like a good number."

"So four it is," Sakura stretched. "You're taking a break right now."

"Why?" Naruto asked and watched her sit on the couch in the room.

"Because we're about to try for our first child," Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto walked over to the window and lowered the curtains and let his clone go to the door and lock the door.

"Good, you're all for it," Sakura watched Naruto pull off his Rokudaime coat and put it on the back of his chair and walked over to her. She lay back on the couch and watched Naruto lay on top of her, "Would you like a son or a daughter."

"If we have a son he'll be as handsome as me and if we have a daughter she'll be as beautiful as you," Naruto kissed her neck and unzipped his vest. "Either way, as long as you have my child I don't care."

Sakura moaned and lifted her arms above her head allowing Naruto to pull her shirt off. Naruto kissed and left love bites from her jaw bone to her collar bone and he moved Sakura's bra over her head. He clasped his mouth onto the nub on her left breast and heard her moan. He let both his hands massage her breast as he continued to flick his tongue over the nub on the left.

"You really like big breast don't you Naruto-kun?" Sakura said between pants. Although Sakura was small when they were teenagers she had grown an exceptional amount. She was about Hinata's size now and Naruto didn't mind at all. He loved it because he often used her chest as a pillow at night which she didn't mind.

Naruto nodded and kissed down from her chest down to her stomach. He was about to pull away her pants but he felt Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, "What?"

"You're having all the fun Naruto-kun," Sakura whined.

Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, I can't help myself around you Sakura-chan." He pulled off his shirt exposing his well tones and muscular upper body. Naruto watched Sakura push him back slightly against the back of the couch and stand in front of him. He let her unbutton and unzip his pants and sit on her knees in front of him, "Sakura-chan, are you sure?"

Sakura pulled his boxers down slightly and saw his harden length stick up, "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be down here if I wasn't." Sakura stroked him gently and gained multiple groans from him. She ran her tongue along his length and then put all of him in his mouth when she reached the head. She blushed as she began to move her head along him.

Naruto put a hand on her head and a growl came out the back of his throat, "Sakura-chan that feels good."

Sakura continued to move her head against him and occasionally took him out for air and licked his length or head. Sakura was glad Naruto was enjoying it because she use to be terrible at it when they first started dating. She still remembers the first time she tried; they had both just become Jonin and also had just started dating. It was their first time together and she freaked out when she saw it and her teeth kept grazing him so she had stopped trying. After trying a couple more times she finally got better at it.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began to move his hips upwards but felt Sakura hold down his waist. "I'm about to come."

"Be patient," Sakura said and put him back in her mouth. After several more flicks of her tongue against him, he shot his first load into her mouth. She swallowed all of it and pulled away slightly to see a little more spurt out, "You never cease to surprise me. You let out so much but still stay as hard as a rock."

Naruto chuckled and scratched his cheek, "You always say that."

"Because it's true," Sakura stood up and pulled down her pants and panties and sat in Naruto's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched him pick her up, "Naruto-kun."

"I'm on top," Naruto laid her back against the couch and held her legs. He began to thrust into her and Sakura put her hand against the wall. Naruto felt a little bit of chakra escape her and he looked at her, "Sound Barrier?"

Sakura nodded and gripped the end of the couch, "I don't want them to run in thinking we're hurt."

"You're right," Naruto continued to thrust and leaned down. He held out his tongue and Sakura knew exactly what he meant. She sat up and let their tongues fight and Sakura moaned repeated into the kiss. Naruto groaned and growled every now and then and the faster and harder Naruto thrusted into Sakura, the louder her screams became.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura pulled away from the kiss and held one hand on the back of his neck. "I'm going to come Naruto-kun!"

"Go ahead," Naruto let go of Sakura's legs and put his hands by her head. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and the closer Sakura got, the most sweat formed on their bodies.

Skin smacking against skin filled the room along with groaning, moaning, growling, and the smell of sweat and ecstasy.

Naruto thrusted into her one more time and leg Sakura tighten around him and cry out in please as she arched her back. Naruto pulled out of her and lay back on the couch, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura climbed on top of him and slid him easily back into her, "Not done yet."

"Not even close," Naruto held her waist and thrusted upward as she grinded against him. Naruto moved his hands from her waist and up to her chest. He massaged her breast as he continued to thrust upward and Sakura continued to moan. Naruto watched Sakura as Sakura leaned down and buried her face in his neck, "Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun," Sakura moaned as she continued to match his rhythm and she grabbed the edge of the couch by Naruto's head. "I'm going to come again."

"I'm almost there," Naruto groaned and kissed her neck.

Sakura moan and she felt Naruto thrust into her one more time. They both came and Sakura bit her lip to keep from screaming. Sakura held Naruto's member in her as he released his seed into her, "Don't pull out yet."

Naruto laid his head back against the arm of the couch panting, "I won't."

"Yay! They tried!"

Naruto recognized the voice and looked pass Sakura to see his parents and Sakura's parents standing in the door way, "How did you get in?"

Minato waved a pair of keys, "I use to be Hokage, duh."

"Mom!" Sakura quickly grabbed a blanket and covered herself with it. "Please knock before coming in."

"We tried," Miyuuki smiled. "You didn't answer."

"Now we see why," Satoshi was leaning against the door frame.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be working, not slacking off," Tsunade said.

"Grandma!" Naruto sat up and laughed nervously. "I was just taking a small break."

"You can try for children when you're not busy with your duties as Hokage," Tsunade snarled.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "You got me in trouble."

Sakura giggled, "Sorry."

**The End**

**Me: **Thank you for reading and please **R&R**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **I got this idea by watching **Mr. & Mrs. Smith.**

**Sasuke: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto. **The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**All In a Day's Work**

He used the shadows as his cover as he easily maneuvered through the unfamiliar streets of the busy city. He wore simple black jeans with a black suit shirt and black vest with a hand gun in his right hand. He kneeled in front of a crate and controlled his breathing. He peeked over the edge of the crate and saw several men standing around much larger guns than him.

He kneeled back behind the crates and saw two of his team mates down the alley and several more on the roof tops. He pressed his ear piece, "Bravo is in position."

"Alpha is in position."

"Omega is in position."

"Alpha, take out the first obstacle," the man on the ground said. He had spiky blonde hair that went pass his ears when it was straight and bright blue eyes. He had whisker marks on his cheeks and a muscular body. He looked up at the team on the roof tops and watched them salute him. He nodded and watched them take out the seven men standing out front.

A boy with black hair kneeled next to the blonde behind the crate and held his gun firmly. He had black hair that was spike back and black eyes. He wore the same thing as the blonde and he watched Bravo team standing at the entrance holding guns that were a little bit larger than theirs.

The third member of the blonde's team had short pink hair that he held in a short pony tail in the back and spiked bangs in the front. He had emerald green eyes and wore the same black attire as the rest of the men on sight and he looked at the blonde and black hair men across the walk.

The blonde nodded in agreement and walked out from hiding. They walked towards the doors and kneeled underneath the windows.

"All clear on the inside, target is in sight," a man on the roof explained as he looked through his scope.

"We're going in," the blonde explained and nodded to a boy with black hair that was tied up into a pony tail.

The boy nodded and opened the doors slowly. They walked in with their guns up along with their guard and they ducked behind the many more crates inside the old warehouse.

"You're late," a girl with pink hair was kneeling behind a crate. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and she wore black slacks with a black t-shirt and held a small hand gun. She looked at the blonde with annoyance clear in her green eyes.

"Sorry baby," the blonde smirked. "What, you ladies didn't want to handle this without us men around."

"Don't flatter yourself," the rosette rolled her eyes and watched both Omega teams move ahead.

"Alpha, move in," the blonde spoke over the earpiece and heard the windows shatter. There was a panic from the many men sitting around at the tables in the center of the warehouse. The blonde came out from hiding with the rest and easily handled their targets.

**two hours later**

The group of them laughed as continued to drink and attempt at drunken karaoke.

"Geez, we're out of shake," a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes pouted as she tossed the bottle with the rest. She had whisker birth marks and drank the little bit of shake in her glass.

"I think I should take Naruto back to his room," the girl with pink hair helped the blonde up and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Be careful Sakura," the boy with black hair smiled. "He has a habit of roaming hands when he's drunk."

"Thanks for the warning Sasuke," Sakura waved to everyone. "Someone get Lee down," Sakura watched Tenten pull Lee off the stage and watched Kiba push Hinata up to take the microphone. She rolled her eyes and walked out the booth with Naruto and out the karaoke bar.

"Sakura," Naruto grumbled. "Why don't you like me?"

"Who said I didn't like you?" Sakura asked as she walked back towards their hotel.

Naruto pouted, "Every time we see each other you're acting mean towards me. What did I do wrong?"

Sakura sighed, "I do like you Naruto-san. I don't hate you; it's just the way I act. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You're too pretty to be mean," Naruto said.

Sakura blushed, "You're drunk."

"Hell yeah I am!" Naruto shouted and drew attention from the crowd around them.

**Naruto's Hotel**

Sakura got to Naruto's door and looked at him, "Where's your room key?"

"Right from pocket," Naruto explained.

Sakura hesitated but reached her hand into his pocket and struggled to find the key. She felt her hand bump something and knew it wasn't in his pocket and blushed. She found the key and pulled it out, "Got it." She swiped it and opened the door. She dragged Naruto in and slipped off her shoes. She was about to help Naruto but they tripped and Naruto fell on top of Sakura.

Naruto's face was on her chest and Sakura's face was flushed red.

"Naruto, get up," Sakura said and saw Naruto move his face. She saw him sit up and saw a different look on his face, a sober look, "Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "Gotcha."

"Naruto!" Sakura sat up and saw Naruto chuckle. "You're cruel for making me carry you all the way here."

"I was trying to get you alone," Naruto pressed his lips against her. Naruto ignored her pounding on her chest but pulled away when Sakura bit his lip. Naruto wiped the blood from his lip, "So you didn't like it?"

Sakura pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her lips and moaned when Naruto's tongue brushed against hers and familiarized itself with her mouth. Naruto stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against a wall and slipped his hands underneath Sakura's shirt.

Sakura moaned when Naruto's hands found their way underneath her bra and pulled away with a small smirk on her face, "You really are a sly one Naruto."

"Foxes are sly," Naruto smirked. "I have my nickname for a reason sweetheart."

"Well from what I hear from many women on my side of the agency you know how to please a woman," Sakura whispered hotly into his ear.

Naruto shivered and gripped her bottom through her slacks, "Trust me, I do."

"You're all talk and no show," Sakura teased.

Naruto chuckled, "Fine then, I'll give you everything I got. Count yourself lucky since no woman has experience all of me."

"Oh really?" Sakura was carried into his room and placed on the bed.

"Yes, really," Naruto climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. He licked and left love bites on the way down from her jaw bone to her collar. He sat up and pulled away his shirt and saw Sakura stare at his muscular and toned upper body, "Like it?"

"How often do you work out?" Sakura said as she ran her hand down from his chest to his lower abs.

"Often," Naruto pulled off her shirt along with her bra and took her right breast in his mouth and sucked.

Sakura couldn't help put arch her back and bury her fingers into his blonde hair. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck and massage her breast and bit her lip when he moved to her left breast and gave it the same treatment as the right one.

Naruto pulled away from Sakura's breast and pulled off her slacks and saw the soaked clothe between her thighs, "So you're just as turned on as me."

Sakura giggled, "I have to admit I have fantasized every now and then since we tend to be put on mission together a lot."

"Oh really," Naruto licked her lip. "What do you want me to do?"

"You tell me," Sakura licked his lip and shivered when he ran his tongue down from her neck to the lace lining of her black panties. She felt him pull them off and shivered at the sudden cold air against her.

Naruto lick her thighs and ran his tongue to her outer lips and flicked his tongue over her clitoris. He inserted one, then two, fingers into her and heard her moan then cry out when he allowed his tongue to move against her pussy and his fingers pump in and out of her.

"Oh Kami," Sakura said between pants as she gripped Naruto's hair and titled her head back.

Naruto moved his fingers slowly and bit her clit gently between his teeth and felt a shudder go through her and she cried out as she came. Naruto pulled away and licked the juices away from his fingers and licked away her juices from her pussy and thighs.

Naruto stood up and undid his belt and watched Sakura's chest rise and fall as she tried to recover from her last climax, "Was that something you fantasized about?"

Sakura sat up on her elbows and nodded, "But that felt better than I thought it would."

"Of course," Naruto pulled off his pants and boxers and saw Sakura sit up all the way and wrap her hand around his hardened and throbbing length.

"So you really are bigger than average," Sakura purred.

"They talk about me that much?" Naruto growled in the back of his throat as Sakura ran her tongue from the base to the head.

"You have no idea," Sakura put all of him in his mouth and bobbed her head. She swirled her tongue around him and was satisfied with the groans and growls she gained from Naruto.

Naruto put both hands on her head and titled his head back, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura pulled him out of her mouth and sucked on the head. She gained a groan of approval from Naruto and put all of him back in her mouth. She felt Naruto move his hip slightly and then with one more thrust, he came in her mouth. Sakura swallowed all of him and pulled him out of her mouth and saw he was still standing tall and strong, "Impressive."

"Bend over," Naruto said in a husky tone and saw Sakura obey. Naruto rubbed his tip against her folds and thrust into her.

Sakura cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets as Naruto began to ram into her. She was feeling pure bliss again and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this good if she ever felt this good. She had been with a few guys but none of them compared to Naruto's talents.

Naruto held Sakura's waist as he continued to thrust deep into her so that he hit the tip of her wound every time and stroke her wall beneath her stomach. He had already found her G-spot and was using it to his full advantage. He pulled out when he knew Sakura was close to her climax and smiled at Sakura's reaction.

"Naruto," Sakura whined. "I need you, why did you stop?"

"No reason," Naruto laid on the bed and saw Sakura climb on top of him and put him all the way inside of her. They both moaned and Sakura start to ride against him.

"Oh Kami, the girls weren't lying," Sakura said as she put her hands by Naruto's head. She cried out in pleasure when Naruto grabbed both her breast and thrust his hips upward. He matched her rhythm quickly and moved his hands from her chest to her waist.

"You're really enjoying this," Naruto said and saw Sakura shudder. Naruto felt her tighten around him and he smirked, "You came."

"Shut up," Sakura blushed.

"Well you're in luck baby," Naruto sat up and pushed Sakura down onto the bed so he was on top. "I can keep going."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he began thrusting again and she couldn't help by cry out in pleasure even though she came a noticeably for a second time. She had actually came four times but Naruto didn't know that.

Naruto leaned down and slipped his tongue into her mouth and felt her tongue meet his and their danced around each other. Sakura moaned into the kiss with each thrust and Naruto groaned or moaned. Naruto gripped the foot of the bed and pulled away from Sakura.

Sweat covered their bodies and their hair was beginning to stick to their foreheads. Sakura wondered why she didn't try to seduce Naruto before. She knew Naruto was extremely sexy and handsome and that many women wanted him and now she knew why.

Naruto lifted her right leg and put it on her shoulder and continued to thrust. Sakura moaned in pleasure and felt a swelling sensation in her stomach again, "Naruto, I'm coming again!"

"Not yet," Naruto said between thrust. "I'm not done yet, just a little longer."

Sakura gripped the sheets tightly, "I can't hold out much longer!"

"Almost babe," Naruto buried his face in her neck and thrust into her harder. With the final thrust, they both came.

**2 years later**

"Naruko, where's your brother?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko continued to play with her niece, "I don't know."

Sasuke sighed, "Honestly." Sasuke saw a note on his desk and he picked it up, "We'll be back in a few days, watch Nari? Where the hell did they go?"

**Cloud City**

Naruto hid behind a pillar with two guns in his hands and he looked over at his wife who was hiding behind another pillar, "Sakura-chan."

"Yeah?" Sakura looked at him.

"Happy anniversary," Naruto smiled at her and ran out from behind the pillar, shot, and rolled to the next hallway.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sasuke's going to kill us when we get back in two days."

"Let him," Naruto smiled. "Naruko suggest it anyway."

**Me: **I love using the secret agent theme! I'll be using it again for another couple.

**Naruto: **Thank you for reading and please **RR&S**.

**Sakura: **We'll see you In another chapter.

**Naruto: *picks up Sakura* **Now time to go home.

**Me: **Have fun!

**Sakura: **Wait a minute! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **I just remembered I saw this somewhere and wanted to write about it.

**Sasuke: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto.** The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Konoha Lovers' Festival**

"The kimono looks fine, it's absolutely beautiful on you Sakura-chan," Sakura's mother whined again as Sakura continued to worry about it. She sighed heavily as she folded her arms, "You were much easier to deal with when you didn't have a boyfriend."

Sakura face went red as she looked at her mother, "Okaa-san!"

"It's true," her mother laughed as she heard the front door. She saw the look on Sakura's face and she chuckled, "It's too late, your boyfriend is here now."

Sakura blushed as she looked herself in the mirror and looked at her pinned up hair and pink and red kimono. It was a mini skirt kimono her mother had found since it was some of the few decorated with cherry blossoms that actually looked decent. The sleeves stopped in the middle of her bicep before going off to six strands and connecting to the rest of her sleeve from below her elbow to the tips of her fingers.

"Sakura-chan, are you coming?" her mother looked at Sakura in confusion and watched her nod reluctantly. She sighed heavily, "If he doesn't think you're absolutely beautiful then there's something wrong with him."

Sakura grabbed her pouch and sighed, "Here we go." She left the room with her mother and walked down the flight of stairs. When she looked up after making it down the stairs, she saw her boyfriend standing there with wide eyes and bright cheeks.

"Sakura-chan," he looked her over and laughed, "you look amazing."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you." She noticed he was wearing his own kimono that was black with an orange design and she noticed the Uzumaki Crest embedded on both of his shoulders.

"Take good care of our Sakura-chan tonight Naruto-kun," Sakura's mother smiled.

Naruto nodded, "Of course." Naruto grabbed her hand, "Let's go Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded and left her house quietly with him while her parents waved to them from in front of her house. She kept her hand with Naruto's and blushed even more when he laced his finger with hers.

Naruto chuckled but he was obviously blushing, "Our first time to the Konoha Lovers' Festival should be fun, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed more and nodded.

Naruto looked at her in confusion, "You're really quiet. Is everything okay?"

Sakura nodded as she smiled at him, "Everything is fine, I'm just glad I get to go to the festival with you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed but smiled at her sweetly, "Me too." He leaned down and kissed her and heard her giggle as she kissed back. He pulled away and began walking again, "Let's go, the festival is starting soon."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Let's go."

**Konoha Lovers' Festival**

The festival grounds were covered in couples who were hand in hand and arm in arm as girls were led around by their boyfriends, husbands, or fiancés, and showered with gifts and prizes from the many stands. High school students to elderly couples wandered around the festival with their significant other and the aura of the grounds were filled with everyone's love for that significant other.

"Congratulations young man," the stand owner smiled as he handed Naruto a medium sized stuffed fox.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled at the owner and handed the fox to Sakura. "Here you go."

Sakura blushed and took the fox, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto put an arm around her shoulder as the continued to walk through the festival and talked lively with Sakura as they did. Sakura giggled often at Naruto's poor jokes and puns and Naruto did the same at Sakura's sarcasm and jokes of her own.

Sakura was in the middle of giggling when she noticed several couples who were hand in hand with a red string wrapped around their pinkies. Sakura looked up at Naruto and noticed he was looking at those couples as well but there was a slight blush on his cheeks as well, "Naruto-kun? Do you know what the red string is for?"

Naruto nodded and scratched his cheek, "Otou-san told me about it before I left the house today."

"What's it for?" Sakura asked in a curious tone.

Naruto blushed even more, "I really shouldn't say, you'd hit me."

Sakura raised an eye brow, "Usually when you say that I don't hit you."

Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her pleading eyes and sighed heavily, "I give up."

Sakura giggled, "Now tell me."

"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "At the Shrine of Love nearby, there's a ceremony that couples can go through to ensure that they stay together forever, even after death."

"Really?" Sakura lit up.

Naruto nodded, "The couple participating in the ceremony tie their pinkies together with the red string and go into the shrine to perform the ceremony. If the string stays together in during the ceremony and doesn't break, then the couple will forever be happy but if it breaks, they'll fall apart."

"Let's go," Sakura grabbed his hand excitedly. "We should go."

Naruto blushed, "I haven't told you what the ceremony is."

Sakura tilted her head to the side slightly, "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked away, "The couple has to have sex while having their pinkies tied together."

Sakura's face went bright red as she let go of Naruto's hand and put her hands on her own cheeks.

"We don't have to do it," Naruto said quickly. "It's an optional thing to do so that's why I wasn't going to suggest going to it since I know you wanted to wait for the right time and everything."

Sakura looked at him and put her hands behind her back as she looked away and mumbled.

Naruto blinked several times, "Sakura-chan?"

"I said we could go," Sakura said a little louder.

Naruto's face went as bright as a pink on Sakura's kimono, "Are you sure? I mean we can wait. We don't have to do the ceremony. The festival is every year. I don't want you to force yourself into this. I mean sure, I would love to since you're as beautiful as you are and we have been dating for almost two years but I can wait longer. Even if I have to wait until we get married, I me-"

Sakura pulled Naruto down and pressed her lips against his. She felt Naruto kiss back and she pulled away giggling when she saw the dumbfounded look on his face, "You were rambling again."

Naruto chuckled a little as he scratched his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Now let's go," Sakura grabbed his hand and started walking.

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

**Shrine of Love**

"Welcome to the Shrine of Love," the woman smiled at Naruto and Sakura as they walked up to the table in the front lobby of the shrine. "Is this your first time here?"

Naruto saw Sakura was too embarrassed to talk and he nodded with a slight blush of his own, "Yes."

The woman giggled, "I love seeing couples come here for the first time. They're so adorable." She measured out a piece of red string and tied their pinkies together, "You'll be escorted to one of the rooms. There's no time limit so spend as much time as you like."

Naruto nodded and followed one of the workers in the shrine with Sakura who was still bright red.

"Make sure you don't break the string," the man explained as he continued to walk down the hall. "Keeping the string intact during this process ensures happiness for both of you as a couple forever. Breaking the string ensures nothing but pain and sorrow within your relationship and the most tragic of endings for you."

Sakura looked up and saw one couple leaving hand in hand with their string still together. The man's hair was slightly messy and the woman had her head resting on his chest as they walked down the hall with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

Sakura heard crying and saw another couple leaving a room and saw both the man and woman was upset. Their string had broken and the girl was sobbing uncontrollably and the men himself look disappointed.

"Don't worry about them," the man escorted them smiled. "He's been here six times today with six different woman."

"Wow," Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her sigh in relief. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, it won't break."

"He's right," the man stopped in front of a door and slid the door open. "You two don't have anything to worry about, I have a good feeling about the two of you."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled and walked into the room with Sakura and heard the door close.

The room was dimly light by the few lanterns in the room and the shine of the full moon from outside. He looked at Sakura and saw her face was still red and he hugged her close, "I'll be gentle."

"Promise?" Sakura looked up at him.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "I promise."

Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his free hand around her waist and laced his fingers with hers where their pinkies were tied together. He felt Sakura put her free hand against his slightly exposed chest and slid it up to his neck. Naruto deepened the kiss and felt Sakura move her hand and untie the wrap around Naruto's waist.

Sakura blushed when Naruto pulled away and gasped when his mouth move to her neck and he flicked his tongue across the nape. Sakura clenched his shoulder and felt Naruto's hand go from her upper back to her lower back where the bow holding her kimono was. He untied it with one pull and Sakura's kimono opened.

Naruto heard her whine and pull to hold her kimono close while jerking the string.

"Careful," Naruto laced his fingers back with Sakura's where their pinkies were tied and Sakura struggled to keep her kimono closed. He noticed her effort and chuckled, "You don't have to be shy."

"This is the first time you've seen me like this," Sakura complained with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto kissed her forehead, "It's only you and I in here Sakura, you can trust me."

Sakura blushed more.

Naruto led Sakura over to the futon that was laid out over the mat and sat down on it with her. He noticed her free her was still holding her kimono closed and he sighed, "Sakura, we don't have to do this if you're scared."

Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw he was smiling and not a single ounce of disappointment was on his face nor in his eyes, "I want too Naruto, I do but I'm just scared. It's our first time and I just don't know what to do."

"I don't either," Naruto rubbed his nose and a blush was on his cheeks now. "I'm happy that you wanted to do this and I understand you're scared to show me everything but you have to trust me."

Sakura nodded, "I trust you."

Naruto watched as Sakura let go of her kimono and shrugged the kimono off her shoulders until they were at her elbows. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her two medium sized breast that were illuminated by the candles in the room and when she folded her arms in embarrassment she pushed them up slightly.

"Don't stare," Sakura whined and watched Naruto shake his head. "Idiot."

"I'm sorry," Naruto leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Not there," Sakura blushed.

Naruto pulled away from her slightly and looked her in confusion. He saw her blushing and her lips were slightly parted. She looked away and pursed her lips together, "I think I know where."

Sakura looked back at him and let him press his lips against hers once again. It wasn't soon after that that both their lips parted and their tongues greeted one another in order to know each other. Naruto heard Sakura's breathing become heavier as did his own and he moved his free hand to her right breast and massaged it in his hand. He felt the stiffening sensation already throbbing twitch constantly as he played with her soft breast and heard her moan into the kiss with each pinch of the nub and massaging of her breast.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura pulled away and watched as he moved his mouth down her neck and too her left breast. She gasped as he swirled his tongue around the nub on her left breast. She grabbed his hair and moaned as he continued to assault her breast.

Naruto shrugged off his own kimono down to his elbows and he moved his right hand down her stomach to the edge of her panties. He looked up at Sakura, "Lay down?"

Sakura blushed and nodded. She lay on her back while she kept her fingers laced with his where their fingers were tied. She let Naruto remove her panties and blushed when Naruto repositioned himself to where he was closer to her waist.

Sakura looked at Naruto and gasped when Naruto's tongue flicked across her womanhood. He used two fingers to spread the folds and he admired the pink color and the liquid leaking out from her entrance. He looked up at her and saw her blushing bright red, "No wonder you're so okay with everything right now."

"Shut up," Sakura whined.

Naruto smiled, "So cute." Naruto licked her folds again and heard her gasp while arching her back. He moved his tongue across her entrance up to her clit and each stroke she became wetter and wetter. She moaned loudly with each flick of his tongue and she was losing control of herself. She titled her head back and gripped the edge of the mat as she continued to receive Naruto's attention.

Naruto noticed how she was reacting and thought for a moment before inserting one, then two fingers. He moved his fingers and stretched them outward while licking her clit and using his left hand to massage her breasts.

Sakura moaned more and her breathing became heavier and faster. She felt herself rising higher and higher at the constant pleasure and she couldn't help but come without warning. Her body trembled as she did and when she finished, she panted heavily.

Naruto pulled away while licking his lips and his own fingers, "You taste sweet Sakura."

Sakura blushed, "You jerk."

Naruto chuckled, "I had too."

Sakura watched as Naruto pulled at his boxers and her eyes widen at the length of his member that popped out as soon as his boxers were off, "How is that supposed to fit?"

"It'll fit," Naruto hovered over her and before he could position himself properly, Sakura's hand was around his length. He winched and watched as Sakura jacked him off, "Sakura-chan."

"It's repayment," Sakura licked his lip and continued to rub his whole length with both her hands. She watched as he blushed at her actions and stare down at her.

Naruto cringed underneath Sakura's soft touch and felt his hips moving on their own in her hands, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up at him and then felt something warm on her stomach. She look down and saw he had came and whined, "A warning would have been nice."

"I'm sorry," Naruto put his free hand on the back of her knee and grabbed his length with his hand that was tied. Without hesitation, he rubbed the head of his length against her folds and started pushing inside.

Sakura gasped, "I told you it won't fit."

Naruto didn't hear her before he pulled out a little bit and thrust his entire length into her. She saw her start to cry.

"Idiot!" Sakura covered her face with her arm and struggled to ignore the pain.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized constantly as he kissed her cheek and licked away her tears. He kissed down her neck as he began to grind his hips a little and heard her react. He licked and kissed her neck down to her breast.

"I hate you," Sakura said between pants as the pain started to disappear and be replaced by pleasure.

"I love you," Naruto hovered over her as he continued to thrust slowly and make sure he wasn't hurting her any more than he already had. He watched as she began to let out moans of pleasure and watched the expression on her face change.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he laced his fingers with hers where their pinkies were tied and watched her smile and nod. He smiled back, "Well then I guess I don't have to hold back now." Naruto repositioned them so he was on his back and Sakura was on top.

"I-It's deeper than b-before," Sakura gasped and moaned as she got use to the position and felt Naruto began to thrust. She bit her lip to keep back her moan and placed her hands on his toned abs.

"Move your hips too Sakura," Naruto asked as he continued to thrust and groaned in the back of his throat when Sakura began moving her hips against his in perfect rhythm. He grabbed one of her breast and watched as Sakura continued to moan and rock against him.

"N-Naruto-kun," Sakura couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling right now and was wishing she'd done this sooner with him. She felt a tight sensation in her stomach and before she knew it, she came quickly and fell on top of Naruto.

"You came already?" Naruto saw Sakura blush. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I haven't come yet, so we have to keep going."

Sakura looked at him and before she could protest she was on her back again and Naruto holding her legs spread open and Naruto going deep and being rough. She cried out in pleasure and grabbed the edge of the futon as Naruto placed one hand by her head and kept the other on the back of her knee.

Naruto felt Sakura tightening around him and that just increased the pleasure he was feeling. He groaned in the back of his throat and before Sakura could come, he pulled out.

"N-Naruto-kun," Sakura whined.

Naruto smiled, "Turn over."

Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Turn over?"

Naruto watched her get on her hands and knees and he grabbed her hand where their fingers were tied, "Like this." He pushed all the way back in and heard Sakura cry out in pleasure. He started thrusting again and felt Sakura's grip on his hand tighten with each stroke and cry of pleasure.

"The string," Sakura cried out as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"It won't break," Naruto tighten his grip on her hand and continued to thrust.

Sakura cried out with each stroke and felt like she was losing herself underneath him. She'd never felt this kind of burning sensation when she was alone fantasizing and knew Naruto was the same. He was breathing heavily and groaning and as the two of them carried out, sweat beaded onto their bodies and it shined in the light of the room.

Sakura came continuously as Naruto still hadn't came and she came quicker and quicker as they kept going.

Sakura was in Naruto's lap now with one arm wrapped around her neck and her tongue fighting against his while her legs were around his waist. Naruto kept one hand on her bottom to help her rock against him as he thrust into her.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto groaned as he started thrusting faster and felt Sakura tightening around his again.

"T-Together," Sakura said between moans and watched Naruto nod. His mouth was back on hers and their tongues fighting as he continued to thrust.

Naruto thrust one more time and released everything that had built up in the last two hours of them being there into her. Sakura came as well and she moaned loudly into the kiss before pulling away and resting against him.

Naruto lay back onto the mat panting and he looked at the string to see it hadn't broken, "It looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Sakura looked at the string and smiled, "That's not such a bad thing."

Naruto chuckled.

**a few minutes later**

"Naruto-kun," Sakura walked out the shrine holding Naruto's hand and watched as he looked down at her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Next time, can we do it where there's not so many people around?" Sakura blushed.

Naruto looked at her in confusion but it came together quickly. He chuckled, "Sure, next time it'll be more private and we won't have to worry about breaking a string."

Sakura blushed more, "There's more?"

"You have no idea," Naruto kissed her cheek.


End file.
